Tommy Mackay
Tommy Mackay was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses in 1 episode, "No Greater Love". He was the violent estranged husband of Irene Mackay who was dating Rodney Trotter. Tommy was such a bad father that he made lousy Reg Trotter look like Dad Of The Year. He was played by David Daker. Biography Backstory Thomas "Tommy" Mackay was born in about 1940 in London, probably of Scottish ancestry as Mackay is a Scottish name. Tommy married Irene in the 1960s and they had a son Marcus in 1966. They lived in the East End of London. Tommy had a reputation for violence. Tommy was sent to prison in the 1970s for wounding with intent, GBH and attempted murder, so he had a bit of a temper then did he? In 1982, he was due to be released. Irene left the East End of London and moved to Peckham, London, SE15 to get away from Tommy. 1982 Tommy tracked Irene down upon his release. Irene was dating Rodney Trotter, almost 20 years younger. Rodney was told by Irene that her husband was a violent man. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter was not pleased when Rodney said that Irene was 40 and was married to a man who is doing time for GBH, wounding with intent and attempted murder. Del was even more alarmed when Rodney said Tommy is being released from prison soon. Del made a sarky remark that maybe the attempted murder was practice and Tommy's first success will be Rodney. Del even considered putting Rodney down for BUPA if Tommy catches up with him. Del later met up with Irene and said if she loved Rodney, she would leave him alone, and thus this would stop Rodney getting a beating (or worse) from Tommy if he caught up with him. Somehow, Tommy must have seen Del chatting to Irene and she later said she was seeing a man called Rodney Trotter. Tommy and his friend Leroy followed Del, and one night when Del had sold a coat to Ahmed, Mackay and Leroy grabbed Del and hauled him into a back yard. Del put up a fight. Leroy said there is someone who wants to see you. Tommy was stood in the darkness a few feet away. Tommy then emerged from the darkness into the street lit area and said he is Tommy Mackay. Tommy said to Del that he has been seeing his wife. Del said it was just a friendly drink. Tommy said he is not a friendly geezer and that , and that kind of thing makes him very angry. Tommy said that he will teach Del a lesson he will never forget, then said "Rodney my old son". Tommy said "Rodney Trotter. That's you innit?" Del knew how dangerous Tommy was, so he pretended to be Rodney and was willing to take a beating on Rodney's behalf. Del and Tommy squared up and when Del took off his coat, he accidentally threw it onto a drain, which had water dripping from the drainpipe. Del blamed Tommy for this and lunged at Tommy, and they had a massive altercation, with Del winning the fight and leaving Tommy unconscious by a couple of rubbish bins, while Leroy ran off. Del then walked off into the night, battered and bruised. While he won the fight, his face did still look like the inside of a Fray Bentos pie. It did seem Del also gave as good as he got with Tommy. Rodney had just broken up with Irene and Del's efforts were in vain, but he still managed to protect his brother. Tommy never saw the Trotter family again. Memorable info Born: About 1940 Full Name: Thomas Mackay Parents: Who knows? Siblings: Maybe. Spouse: Irene Mackay (c1965-) Children: Marcus Mackay (1966) Appearances 1982 *No Greater Love Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1982. Category:Characters last seen in 1982. Category:Series 2 (1982) minor characters. Category:Mackay family. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:Fictional English people of Scottish descent